Happy Birthday, Lee Donghae!
by Dina Fujoshi
Summary: "Saengil chukhae, Hae-ah," ucapnya lembut. Fic for Donghae-oppa birthday and HaeHyuk shipper, RnR please.


Title: Happy Birthday, Lee Donghae!

.

Main Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae

.

Support Cast: Super Junior members

.

Pair: HaeHyuk

.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god, but Hyukppa is mine! *digorok Hae+Jewels*

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe).

.

.

Eunhyuk bangun dari tidurnya, namja manis tersebut meregangkan otot-ototnya sebentar, dapat dirasakannya dua buah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dengan erat, sedangkan sang empunya tangan masih terlelap dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil saat ia melihat wajah damai dari namjachingu-nya tersebut, dengan perlahan, namja manis tersebut menyingkirkan tangan tersebut dan dengan pelan pula ia bangkit berdiri, mengambil handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi

Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit dipinggang rampinya, sehingga memperlihatkan bagian atas tubuhnya yang putih mulus. Dilihatnya Donghae yang masih tertidur dengan pulas, senyuman merekah di wajahnya yang manis. Eunhyuk berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya, tidak sengaja matanya melihat ke arah kalender yang tergantung di dinding, kembali sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Besok," gumamnya pelan.

Setelah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya, Eunhyuk berjalan ke arah Donghae yang masih tertidur dengan nyamannya, namja manis tersebut duduk di kasurnya dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Donghae dengan pelan.

"Hae-ah, ireonna," katanya.

"..." tidak respon dari Donghae, namja tampan itu tetap menutup matanya.

"Hae~ ayo bangun," kata Eunhyuk lagi, kali ini sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu namjachingu-nya.

"..."

"Ufh!" merasa kesal, Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae, "Donghae-ah~" bisiknya manja, dan...

Grep!

"Waaa!"

Chup~

"Umh!"

Dengan cepat Donghae memeluk pinggang ramping Eunhyuk dan memindahkannya ke atasnya seraya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir lembut sang kekasih. Eunhyuk meronta dalam pelukan Donghae, tapi kekuatannya jauh lebih kecil dibanding Donghae. Tahu tidak akan menang dari sang kekasih, Eunhyuk berhenti meronta dan menutup matanya, namja manis tersebut tidak membalas ciuman Donghae. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Donghae melepaskan ciuman mereka, ditatapnya Eunhyuk yang tengah mengatur napasnya dengan wajah merah. Namja pemilik nickname fishy tersebut menyeringai, membuat Eunhyuk mem-pout-kan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau curang Hae!" umpatnya sambil memukul kepala Donghae pelan.

Donghae hanya mengaduh pelan sambil mengelus kepalanya, seringaian masih belum hilang diwajahnya.

"Habisnya, kau sih... Membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu. Aku kan jadi lapar," jawabnya santai.

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk mem-pout-kan bibirnya, namja manis tersebut berdiri dari posisinya semula dan berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Melihat namjachingu-nya yang ingin meninggalkannya, dengan cepat Donghae melompat dari tempat tidur dan segera menyusul Eunhyuk.

Diluar, member Super Junior yang lain tengah melekukan aktifitasnya masing-masing, Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar dan berjalan ke arah dapur, tempat Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang tengah membuat sarapan, sedangkan Donghae ikut berkumpul di ruang tengah.

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di samping Leeteuk yang tengah duduk santai di sofa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyukkie, Hae?" tanya sang leader saat ia melihat Eunhyuk yang keluar kamar dengan wajah cemberut.

Donghae tersenyum lebar, "Hanya memberinya ucapan selamat pagi kok hyung," jawabnya.

Mengerti maksud perkataan dongsaeng-nya, Leeteuk hanya tersenyum maklum.

Di dapur

Eunhyuk duduk di meja makan dengan wajah tertekuk, namja manis tersebut menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja makan, membuat Sungmin dan Ryeowook merasa heran akan tingkah laku dancing machine Super Junior tersebut.

"Eunhyuk-hyung, waeyo. Hyung ada masalah?" tanya Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aniyo," jawabnya pendek.

Sungmin meletakkan masakannya di atas meja, "Kalau masalah Donghae, biarkan saja, ia satu tipe dengan Kyu," kata namja aegyo tersebut.

Ryeowook juga meletakkan masakannya di atas meja, "Nae, Sungmin-hyung benar," sahutnya, "Hyungdeul! Kyu! Sarapan sudah siap!" serunya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, ke enam member Super Junior tersebut memasuki dapur dan duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing, Donghae duduk di samping Eunhyuk yang sekarang tengah menggembungkan pipinya, namja tampan tersebut tersenyum kecil dan tanpa aba-aba diciumnya pipi Eunhyuk sekilas, membuat wajah namja manis tersebut bersemu merah.

Para member Super Junior tersenyum kecil melihat perubahan warna pada wajah namja manis tersebut, padahal pada awalnya ia sedang marah, tapi hanya dengan ciuman di pipi oleh Donghae, wajahnya sudah bersemu merah seperti itu.

Eunhyuk berdiri dan berjalan ke arah lemari es dan membukanya, dilongokkannya kepalanya ke dalam lemari es tersebut, sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahnya saat ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Eunhyuk mengambil susu kotak rasa strawberry miliknya dan kembali duduk di tempat duduknya semula. Diliriknya Ryeowook yang juga tengah meliriknya, mulutnya bergerak pelan mengucapkan 'Gomawo' yang dibalas Ryeowook dengan cengiran lebar.

Selesai sarapan, Eunhyuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae, namja manis tersebut tengah berkutat dengan ponsel kesayangannya, sedangkan Donghae sibuk menonton televisi sambil mengelus-elus rambut bleaching milik namjachingu-nya.

Leeteuk memasuki dorm lantai 11 dengan pakaian rapi, leader Super Junior tersebut segera menghampiri dongsaeng-dongsaeng-nya yang tengah asyik duduk di ruang tengah.

"Cha, ayo kita berangkat!" katanya dengan suara keras, membuat dongsaeng-dongsaeng-nya segera beranjak dari duduk mereka dan menghampiri sang leader, kecuali Eunhyuk yang masih tetap anteng dengan posisinya sebelumnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut kepada dongsaeng-nya yang polos tersebut, diusapnya puncak kepala Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Jaga dorm ya, nae dongsaeng," katanya.

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Donghae yang masih duduk di samping Eunhyuk, mengecup bibirnya cukup lama, membuat wajah sang dancing machine Super Junior tersebut bersemu merah.

"Tunggu aku chagiya~" bisiknya dengan suara menggoda tepat di telinga Eunhyuk, membuat sang empunya telinga merinding kegelian.

"Hae!" seru Eunhyuk saat Donghae meremas pantatnya, sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya tertawa tidak jelas dan berjalan ke arah pintu dorm.

Sepeninggal hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul-nya, Eunhyuk mengambil remote televisi yang terletak di atas meja dan menekan-nekan tombol yang ada di remote tersebut. Merasa tidak menemukan acara yang menarik, Eunhyuk melempar remote tersebut ke sofa dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya, namja manis tersebut berjalan ke arah kamar KyuMin couple dan membukanya. Eunhyuk memasuki kamar KyuMin couple dan mencari apa yang ia cari, namja manis tersebut berdecak kesal saat ia tidak menemukan benda yang ia cari.

"Ck! Apa maknae itu membawa PSP-nya?" gumamnya.

Eunhyuk kembali ke ruang tengah dan berbaring di tengah ruangan tersebut, namja manis tersebut mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya kesana kemari dengan tidak jelasnya. Tidak sengaja matanya melihat jam dinding yang terletak tepat di atas pintu kamarnya. 11.06, namja manis tersebut langsung berdiri.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Masih ada 13 jam lagi sebelum mereka pulang," gumamnya.

"Ah, lebih baik aku beres-beres, dari pada aku mati bosan," katanya sambil berjalan ke arah lemari tempat alat-alat pembersih biasa diletakkan.

Nguuuuuung~

Bunyi vacuum cleaner menemani aktifitas Eunhyuk dalam acara bersih-bersihnya, namja manis tersebut membuka pintu kamar YeWook couple dan mulai membersihkan dan menata barang-barang yang berserakan dilantai.

"Apa Wookie tidak membersihkan barang-barang Yesung-hyung ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri saat ia hanya melihat tempat tidur Yesung saja yang berantakan, sedangkan tempat tidur Ryeowook sangat rapi dan bersih.

Saat sudah selesai dengan kamar YeWook couple, Eunhyuk berpindah ke kamar berikutnya, ia mulai memasuki kamar tersebut dan mulai membereskan kaset-kaset game yang berserakan di lantai, kaset-kaset yang tadinya berantakan diletakkannya di tempatnya semula. Sama seperti YeWook couple, Eunhyuk juga heran dengan keadaan kamar dari KyuMin couple ini, yang berantakan hanya daerah sekitar tempat Kyuhyun saja, sedangkan daerah tempat tidur Sungmin sangat bersih.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.45, Eunhyuk meregangkan tubuhnya, ditatapnya ruangan yang sekarang sudah bersih dan rapi. Namja manis tersebut tersenyum lebar, menampilkan gummy smile-nya yang menawan.

Eunhyuk memasuki kamarnya, namja manis tersebut mengambil handuknya dan memasuki kamar mandi. 15 menit berlalu dan Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan baju kaos tipis berlengan panjang dan berkerah lebar, sehingga mengekspos daerah sekitar dadanya yang putih. Eunhyuk melirik jam dan namja tersebut tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah saatnya!" ujarnya semangat seraya berjalan ke arah dapur.

Di dapur

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari lemari es, namja manis tersebut dengan lihainya mencampurkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan ke dalam wadah yang sudah ia siapkan.

30 menit sudah, dan sekarang Eunhyuk tengah tersenyum lebar memandang kue tart coklat buatannya. Namja manis tersebut segera memindahakan kue tersebut ke atas meja makan, pandangannya beralih ke tempat tadi ia membuat kue, tanpa basa-basi lagi, dancing machine Super Junior tersebut segera mengambil kain pel dan membersihkan tempat tersebut.

23.55, lima menit lagi jam 12 malam, Eunhyuk duduk di ruang tengah dengan pakaian rapi, namja manis tersebut tengah berkutat dengan ponsel kesayangannya.

"Hae-ah, cepatlah pulang," gumamnya.

Sementara itu

Donghae dan member Super Junior lainnya keluar dari van mereka dan berjalan ke arah lift dan memasukinya. Setelah sampai di lantai yang diinginkan, ke delapan namja tersebut keluar dari lift, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Donghae bergetar lembut menandakan adanya sms masuk.

**From: Hyukkie-chagi**

**Hae-ah~ cepatlah pulang.**

Hanya kalimat itu yang terdapat dalam sms tersebut, tapi berhasil membuat Donghae ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan namjachingu-nya yang manis itu.

"Hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul, aku duluan," ujarnya dan langsung berlari ke arah dorm lantai 11, menghiraukan panggilan dari hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul-nya.

"Hyukkie!" seru Donghae dengan napas ngos-ngosan karena berlari dan membuka pintu dorm lantai 11 dengan kasar.

Hening.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Eunhyuk. Rasa cemas datang begitu ia tidak juga menemukan sang pujaan hati.

"Eunhyukkie-chagiya, eodiga?"

"..."

3

2

1

DOOOR!

PREEET!

"Saengil Chukhahamnida!"

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul-nya tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum lebar. Namja tampan itu memasang wajah bingungnya, sampai sebuah suara berasal dari dapur menyadarkannya.

"Saengil chukhahamnida, saengil chukhahamnida, saranghaneul my fishy, saengil chukhahamnida!"

Eunhyuk keluar dari dapur dengan membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilin berbentuk angka 2 dan 6 (menurut umur Korea) di atasnya, namja manis tersebut tersenyum manis kepada Donghae.

"Saengil chukhae, Hae-ah," ucapnya lembut.

Setelah berhasil mencerna apa yang terjadi, Donghae kembali memandang Hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul-nya bergantian.

"Memang sekarang ya? Bukannya besok?" tanyanya.

"Hae-hyung, coba lihat jam," suruh Kyuhyun kepada Donghae.

Donghae memandang jam tangannya yang tengah menunjukkan pukul 00.07.

"Sudah tanggal 15, Hae. Saengil chukhae," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu Hae, Hyukkie yang merencanakan semua ini," tambah Shindong.

Donghae kembali membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Eunhyuk yang tengah memandangnya. Di dekatinya namja manis tersebut.

"Hyung! Tiup lilinnya!" kata Ryeowook imut.

Donghae berhenti tepat di depan namjachingu-nya yang manis, namja tampan tersebut melemparkan senyuman terbaik yang ia punya, membuat wajah Eunhyuk bersemu merah. Donghae memejamkan matanya, beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali membuka matanya dan meniup lilin tersebut.

"Waktunya pesta!" seru Sungmin sambil memeletkan krim kue yang ada di tangan Eunhyuk ke pipi Donghae sambil tersenyum senang.

"Aa! Sungmin-hyung, awas kau!" seru Donghae sambil mencolek krim kue tersebut dan berbalik untuk mengejar hyung aegyo-nya tersebut.

Terjadilah acara saling memeletkan krim antar semua member, terlihat wajah mereka yang tersenyum senang satu sama lain.

Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu, namja manis itu merasa lelah dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, ia hanya tertawa senang melihat kelakuan dari hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul-nya, krim masih memenuhi -?- wajahnya yang manis. Donghae duduk di samping Eunhyuk, namja tampan tersebut merangkul namjachingu-nya dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Gomawo, ini pesta ulang tahun yang hebat untukku," bisiknya.

Dilihatnya krim yang memenuhi wajah manis namjachingu-nya tersebut, Donghae menjilat krim yang melekat di pipi putih Eunhyuk, membuat sang empunya pipi memerah malu. Donghae menyeringai kecil melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang bersemu merah itu, namja tampan tersebut teringat akan perkataan kedua dongsaeng-nya. Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dua dongsaeng-nya yang tengah 'menyiksa' sang leader tersebut.

"Wookie-ah, Kyu! Aku ambil hadiah dari kalian sekarang!" serunya, membuat kedua maknae Super Junior tersebut mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis, sedangkan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringai evil-nya.

"Nae hyung, ambil saja," jawab keduanya.

Donghae tersenyum senang, dengan cepat ia merangkul Eunhyuk dan menggendong namja manis tersebut dengan bridal style.

"Waaa!"

"Cha. Hyukkie, sudah waktunya!"

"Semoga beruntung, Hae-hyung!" kata Ryeowook.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Aku dan Kyu menjadikan Eunhyuk-hyung sebagai hadiah dari kami berdua untuk Donghae-hyung," kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat hyungdeul-nya melongo, kecuali Donghae tentunya.

Donghae berjalan ke kamar Eunhyuk dengan tetap menggendong Eunhyuk, "Kim Ryeowook! Cho Kyuhyun! Dasar evil maknae menyebalkan!" seru Eunhyuk yang bareda dalam gendongan Donghae.

Dan dapat di pastikan, ulang tahun tahun ini adalah ulang tahun yang sangat hebat untuk seorang Lee Donghae, dan dapat dipastikan pula, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang paling melelahkan bagi seorang Lee Hyukjae karena ia harus melayani sang seme 'bermain' dalam beberapa ronde ke depan.

.

.

The End

.

.

Saengil Chukhae to uri Fishy! Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-26 (benarkan?)! Dipersembahkan untuk seluruh ELFishy dan HaeHyuk shipper, hope you like it. Mian kalau jelek dan mengecewakan.

Dan bagi yang minta ff HaeHyuk ini, selamat membaca! XD

Adakah yang mau memberikan reviewnya? ^^

*bow*


End file.
